


Make Out Club

by Love_andbalance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben loves Rey too, But issues are not yet resolved, Emotional Intimacy, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mild Hurt/Comfort, but not graphically described, ending is hopeful, rey loves ben, sex is present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance
Summary: For the Reylo Jukebox Exchange. Based on the song Make Out Club by Unrest.A little intimate moment that could have occured if the Force bond moments had continued after the events of TLJ and hints of how that might have changed the story for the better ❤I intentionally chose songs that I wasn't already familiar with so that I could create scenarios that were not influenced by previous knowledge of what the song was about. I hope that those who are familiar with the song still enjoy my interpretation that is just based on the lyrics!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Reylo Jukebox Exchange





	Make Out Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bombastique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombastique/gifts).



> Lyrics-
> 
> You were the very first one  
> You were the first one  
> You are the very first one making out all over me  
> You set my nervous hands are(?)  
> So take me more,  
> You'll take me  
> You were the first one  
> And i'd like to say  
> You were the first one  
> And i'd like you to stay  
> When i met your story love  
> Your lucid eyes came to life  
> Come on down to my depot  
> You tell me more and i'll tell you more  
> You were the first one  
> And i'd like to say  
> You were the first one  
> And i would like to say  
> Take is down  
> Down on the floor  
> It's piping hot  
> Let's move it more  
> Temperture is very cool  
> And i was sure  
> That i would feel like  
> You were the first one  
> And i'd like to say  
> You were the first one  
> And i'd like you to stay  
> You were the first one  
> And i'd like to say  
> You were the first one  
> Please please please go away  
> You were the first one  
> I love you someday  
> You will be the last one  
> Please come back someday  
> You were the very first one  
> You were the first that i ever did  
> All the time  
> And all the day  
> Into your eyes, deeper the day  
> (?)  
> Kiss me more and i will kiss you more  
> You were the first one  
> And i'd like to say  
> You were the first one  
> And i'd like you to stay  
> You were the first one  
> I love you someday  
> You will be the last one  
> Please comeback someday  
> Number one  
> The very first one

It was quiet on the Falcon.

Everyone else was asleep, worn out after a long mission and another narrow escape from the First Order. It had been this way for weeks. Every victory was minor, every loss sent them reeling and scrambling for cover.

Rey sighed and pressed her face into her hands.

They shouldn’t have gotten away. Deep down inside, she knew that. With their meager resources and the new tech that allowed the First Order to track them through light speed, they should all have been dead by now.

There was only one reason that any of them were still here, sucking in stale air and making yet another desperate hyperspace jump, and that was because the First Order wasn’t actually trying to kill them.

They did enough to make it look good, sure, but they let them go to quickly, devoted too little time and too little effort to actually tracking them down or pursuing them.

Defeating the Resistance must have been given a low-level priority in the First Order’s plans, and there was only one person who could have made a choice like that.

The ripple in the Force didn’t surprise her. He often showed up if she was alone when her thoughts drifted to him. They drifted to him often, not that he seemed to mind.

He was pale, even more so than usual, and there were dark circles under his eyes. She sensed his tension, the deeply rooted worry that must have been keeping him awake, rush into her through their connection in the Force.

He sighed in relief when he saw her.

“There were reports of a skirmish with the Resistance in the outer rim. Several ships involved were destroyed and they thought…” He trailed off, raking a hand through his hair. It was frequently messy these days, a reflection of stress and inner turmoil.

“They thought I was on one?”

“Yes,” he acknowledged. He didn’t explain further. He didn’t need to.

She shook her head. “No, but it was a quick fight. Just a few minutes when they stumbled onto a scouting party. They took down a few ships but then we jumped into hyperspace…and they didn’t follow.”

He didn’t say anything at the revelation, so she pressed on recklessly. “This isn’t the first time, either. They could have followed us, we wouldn’t have been able to escape, but they didn’t. Why?”

He sat down beside her on the bunk, pulling her hand into his lap and lacing their fingers together. “You know we don’t talk about this. What the First Order does, what the Resistance does, that’s not something that comes between you and me. Remember?”

She did remember. It was the rule they had put in place between them in the first days after the Battle of Crait. The loss of him had been a heartbreak beyond anything she could have imagined and they were so pleased to find that their bond still existed that they had carved out a place for themselves in spite of their differences.

This, though…this was different. She wasn’t seeking intel, or an advantage in battle. She was seeking an explanation, something to give her hope that they might one day be more than enemies that held each other in the dark.

“Why are you protecting us? Protecting me?” She searched his face, her curiosity brushing against the contours of his mind, desperate for answers.

There was only sadness in the liquid amber of his eyes as he pulled her into his arms.

“You were the first one”, he whispered huskily into her ear and sending a shiver down her spine, “the first one in so long who believed in me.”

She didn’t deny it- how could she what she knew about his family?- but it still hurt her heart to the hear with words. She ached for him, as she always had, as the pain of his past throbbed into her through their bond in the Force.

She didn’t understand how he lived like this. The man who held her so softly was a hollow shell burned out by anger and betrayal. The darkness in him rolled, promising power and crooning whispers of hate and vitriol that drove him further from the light every day.

It drove him to lash out, to hurt, to consume all who opposed him. He was now the Supreme Leader, the most feared and violent man in the galaxy.

And yet…

Here he was, holding her protectively in one of the stolen moments of intimacy that they created between the battles they fought against each other, clutching her to him with an urgency that conveyed what his words could not.

She was the only thing that he still cared about, the only thing that the darkness inside him had not yet destroyed, and he was afraid. Every time she left him, he was afraid that something would happen and take her away from him permanently, snuffing out the only light he had left.

She had been the first to do more than believe in him, she knew. She had been the first to hold him, the first to press her lips to his while they both trembled with uncertainty, the first to wrap him in the heat of her body as they tangled themselves together in passion.

“Ben,” she whispered softly, cupping his cheek in her hand, and staring into his eyes. “Come home. Please come back to me.”

She asked him every time the Force connected them, begging him to return to her.

He shook his head, turning his face to press to kiss to her palm. “You were the first one to split my heart open and let the light shine in, but it wasn’t enough. I can’t escape the darkness inside me.”

“You can,” she insisted, “I’ll help you.”

He dropped his head to rest on her shoulder, and she knew he was torn, wrestling with his own desires and the lies that had been used to manipulate him for his entire life.

She took a deep breath, finally ready to offer him the only thing that she had left to give.

“I love you, Ben,” she whispered, holding him tightly when he stiffened in her arms. “I want to be the first one to do so much more. I need you to be with me, to share a life with me.”

He lifted his head and looked at her with wild eyes. “I’m a monster,” he told her, rejecting her words even as she felt the joy spark to life inside him and he was feverishly pressing kisses to her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her nose.

She clung to him, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she fought to reach him, to convince him that love was enough to change their fate. “You are not a monster. That’s not who you are.”

“It’s all anyone will ever let me be,” he murmured, and silenced her protest with his mouth.

There was a time to push, and a time to let the seed that she had planted in his mind take and root and grow, so she let him distract her with hot kisses and gentle touches as he peeled away the layers of her clothing to reveal the soft flesh beneath.

He didn’t rush anymore like he used to- no longer a man grasping at her skin like it was water in the Jakku desert- he was content now to take his fill of her taste more slowly, pausing to linger over each curve and delight in every sigh that slipped from her lips.

The look in his eyes was no longer guarded when she slipped clever fingers beneath his clothing to do the same. He had lost the anticipation of betrayal and learned to relax against her touch as she drew her claim to him in trails of heat across his body.

They whispered their secrets in darkness, in a prison of their own making as they forgot their loyalties and their ambitions and allowed pleasure to forge new layers in the bond that existed between them.

She moaned when he pressed into her, pulling him closer and shifting her hips to take him deeper. She reached for him through the Force, inviting him in and wrapping the truth of her feelings around him as he worshiped her in the only way he knew how.

Her thoughts echoed, slipping into his mind with every movement of his body within her.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

At moments like this, when their bodies were as entwined as their minds and their souls, he couldn’t deny the effect that she had on him. Only now, as her pleasure and her devotion carved into him through the Force amplify his own, was he able to fully drive the darkness back, push the voices away, and find out who he was. Basking in her love gave him access to what existed underneath, the emotion that he could only feel when he was unfettered by pain or anger or fear.

She shivered as she felt it, the layers of the darkness peeling back to expose the brilliance of the light inside him that no amount of dark side scheming had been able to quell.

He kissed her deeply, driving her toward a peak of pleasure that bowed her body beneath his and drug his name from her lips like a prayer.

He waited her vision to clear and the haze of her climax to fade from her mind before he gripped her chin in his hand, forcing her to focus on his face even as he continued to work himself inside her.

“I love you, too,” he admitted as he looked into her eyes, and she saw for one brief moment the man he was destined to be. She pressed the image into her memory, knowing it would be all she had to sustain her hope when he left her.

She hid her tears as the velvet warmth of her body finally drove him over the edge into his own peak, as he buried his face in her shoulder and shuddered his ecstasy into her.

When it was over, and he cradled her in his arms, she whispered her hope against his skin. “I know you’re not ready to stay, but promise me that you’ll come back to me.”

“I promise.”


End file.
